Three Words
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Padahal hanya mengucapkan 3 kata saja, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali! Rokoz X Zee /Threeshot/


**A/N: **Dateng-dateng dari hiatus tiba upload fic, aneh banget ya? Tapi kayaknya dikit juga yang nyadar, ya udahlah. Fic ini kupersembahin buat **Sawamura-sama**. Dua tahun lalu aku ngutang bikin cerita ini sama dia, dan ngga yakin juga dia masih inget. Ficnya udah dua tahun lamanya juga dibuat, tapi lupa aplot. Yah, yang penting kan itikadnya... Ya, ga? ;'D #ngeles

**Disclaimer**: Rokoz Cuma punya Podjok-henshin alias gue, Zee hanya punya Sawamura-sama. Sisanya yang nyempil-nyempil bisa diliat di gallery divisi 4 di hetetepe .kom.

**Warning**: Humor / Romance

.

.

.

* * *

**Three words**

Padahal hanya mengucapkan 3 kata saja, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali!

* * *

**Chappie 01: Zee**

.

.

.

"AKU BENCI BANG ROKOZ!"

"iya..kamu udah bilang begitu lebih dari sepuluh kali, Zee.." Ujar gadis berambut coklat kemerahan di sebelahnya cuek sambil mengunyah potongan roti coklat terakhir.

"Mokucchi! Tapi kamu ngerti kan?" Zee semakin bertambah sewot. Cemberut kesal ke arah sahabatnya.

"Nggak… soalnya menurutku dia nggak 100% salah…" Mokuro hanya memberikan lengkung senyum termanis yang membuat alis Zee makin berkerut.

"Kok kamu jadi bela dia? Huuuu… Mokucchi jahat!" Gadis berambut ekor tikus itu meraung manja sambil menendang tong sampah terdekat di sekitarnya dengan brutal.

"Zee! Ya ampun! Cewe kok kakinya nggak bisa di-rem?" Mokuro terkejut melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak kalah jauh dari kuli bangunan. "Pantes aja kamu dibilang bukan cewe! Kamunya juga nggak sadar diri…" Mokuro berkacak pinggang sembari terus menatap Zee tajam.

"Ma-maaf…" Gadis tomboy itu mengecilkan suara. Menerawang jauh ke bawah kakinya sendiri. Memutar otak dan berusaha untuk tenang. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan dia tidak lady-like. Walau mungkin kalimat itu terlontar tidak sengaja tetap saja Zee merasa sakit. Bahkan gurunya yang entah dimana selalu menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang sama dengan murid perempuan lain. Tidak… sebetulnya dia tidak ingin disamakan… dia ingin manjadi sesuatu yang spesial.

"Zee… jangan minta maaf padaku… Minta maaf ke bang Rokoz-mu itu…" Mokuro menepuk pelan pundak Zee untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Ke…Kenapa ada tambahan '-mu'?" Zee berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Karena aku nggak begitu deket sama dia. Lagipula aku nggak nemu pola kalimat bahasa Indonesia yang lain. Aku kan cuma pelajar SMA yang masih mengikuti mata pelajaran umum." Goda Mokuro yang membuat Wajah Zee mulai bersemu merah. Melihat Itu Mokuro langsung tertawa.

"Jahat~~~ Kok ketawa~~~!?" Zee menarik kedua pipi Mokuro dengan gemas.

"Nyaaaaa! Sakit…..! " Protes Mokuro sambil mengelus kedua pipinya. "Kalian berdua hanya harus bicara. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Iya… Makasih udah mau denger curhatku, Mokucchi. Mendingan sekarang kita masuk kelas. Aku belum bikin PR Fisika nih…" Tanpa bersalah, Zee mulai menunjukkan deret giginya.

"Mendingan kita di kantin terus sampe bel masuk bunyi biar kamu nggak nyontek PR-ku terus…" Mokuro menekankan kata terakhir sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Yah..Mokucchi…please.. Ini terakhir deh…ya? YA?" Gadis itu mengedip manis dan mengatupkan kedua tangan. "Pak guru Sieben sadis nih! Aku mohon! PLISSS!" Rengek Zee tanpa henti. Mokuro hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

"Aku ngak percaya, tapi…iya deh.."

"Asik! Ayo ke kelas!" Setelah menarik tangan sahabatnya, kedua gadis itu berlari menjauhi kantin.

* * *

_Oke Zee…tenang! Yang kamu lakukan hanya memencet bel… lalu cari bang Rokoz… lalu…ehmmm..bicara…? bicara apa? Kemarin aku udah berlaku dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar….aku….._

Selama beberapa menit Gadis itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu markas divisi 4 hero. Telunjuk kanannya hanya teracung didepan bel tanpa berusaha menekannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali seakan hampir meledak.

"Lho… Zee? Ngapain diem aja di depan pintu?" Zee refleks membalikkan badan ketika suara yang dikenalnya mulai menyapa.

"Bang Shura… hai… habis ngapain…bang?" Ujar Zee dengan gugup yang gagal disembunyikan. Dia melihat Shura, salah satu penghuni markas 4 hero yang mempunyai rambut panjang itu dengan heran. Zee melihat dia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan dari mobil Ferarinya yang keemasan. "Habis belanja ya, bang?"

"Yah gitu deh.. Kebetulan ini semua belanjaan buat kamu.."

"Hah buat aku?"

"Bicaranya di dalem aja ya…" Kata pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu markas tersebut.

"Kok dikunci? Lagi nggak ada orang?" Iris kehijauan Zee mengikuti langkah Shura menuju ruang rekreasi setelah melepas sepatunya di beranda.

"Benzi lagi jalan-jalan sama si kembar. Lecek kayaknya lagi nagih hutang. Kalau Rokoz aku nggak tau, mau cari Rokoz kan?" Mendengar nama itu disebut Zee kembali teringat tujuan awalnya. Tidak menjawab, dia hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Dia nggak marah kok. Kamu tenang aja…" Shura menepuk kepala Zee pelan. Melihat gadis itu mulai salah tingkah Shura tersenyum dan menghela nafas pendek "Kami semua tahu kok penyebab kalian bertengkar. Dia juga sudah kami marahi habis-abisan. Jadi santai aja…"

"Tapi dia benar… aku mungkin gagal sebagai seorang perempuan…" Zee kembali menunduk. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Sikapku kasar… kelakuanku tidak bisa semanis cewe lain… Aku bahkan malas pakai rok selain ke sekolah."

"Kalau begitu mau coba?"

"Nyoba apa, Bang?" Zee mengerjap, menyeka kedua mata dengan punggung tangan sebelum ada air mata yang berhasil mengalir.

"Jadi cewe! Emm…maksudku... dandan… pakai rok dan nyoba _high heels_!? Kita buat Rokoz nggak bisa ngomong hal menyakitkan lagi di depanmu. Kalau perlu sampai dia nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi! Kasarnya kencan sehari deh!" Senyum jahil mulai tersulam di paras manis Shura, membuat panas merayap di muka Zee lagi. Sepanjang hari ini entah sudah berapa kali dia merasakan pipinya terbakar tanpa sebab.

"Bercanda, bang? Aku nggak bisa dandan apalagi pake _high heels_. Nanti malah keliatan kaya ondel-ondel!" Zee setengah tertawa mendeskripsikan fakta dirinya. Sampai saat ini dia belum pernah berkenalan dengan yang namanya alat kosmetik. Mana mau dia mengambil resiko?

"Kamu kan nggak disuruh dandan sendiri, kali! Gimana? Mau nggak?" Ujung bibir Shura makin terangkat. Membuat Zee kian tersudut dan entah kenapa dia terpaksa menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu semakin pucat ketika Shura mulai mengeluarkan beraneka barang dari dalam belanjaannya. Benda-benda yang menurutnya berasal dari dunia lain.

"Ehmm..bang.. boleh aku berubah pikiran?" Zee melangkah mundur perlahan tapi pintu di balik punggungnya terasa sangat jauh. Shura menggeleng keras.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

* * *

**Loading…**

* * *

**A/N:** Bassed on true story. Zee dan Rokoz berantem hebat gara2 si abang refleks nyebut dia _bukan cewe_. Aye selaku author malah diomelin sama anak2 divisi 4 lain. Apes dah! =A=  
Kalian akan menemukan tamat yang tidak biasa. Berusahalah berimajinasi! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara mereka? Jreng-jreng-jreng *ngasih sound effect* XD

Mpe ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya!


End file.
